


Dear Viewers

by CircusFreakShow



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Other, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow
Summary: Ben's life was pretty rough as a child, but his life changed after he drowned and joined the Creepypastas. They are like a family, a giant, loud, insane... Wako of a family.... Ben loves them to every last bit of his now dead heart.





	1. Chapter 1

Young Ben Westfall runs through the dark trees, blood trickling down his legs. His lungs burned for air, his legs feeling like giving out, his heart was pounding to his ears.  
He turned around and saw the hunter who was chasing him with a blood covered bat. Ben ran faster and faster, trying to run from the man. Just as he was almost free, his legs gave out and Ben fell to the ground. Ben tried to crawl away, but the man stepped on him, making him stay in place. He looked up at the man, who raised his bat at the boy. Ben flinch in fear and shut his eyes close. "NO!" He screamed.

Ben shot out of bed screaming, cold sweat running down his face. He pant a few times, looking around the room. Once he saw he was in his bed room of Slender manor, he calmed down. "I got to stop having those nightmares..." He sighed.  
Ben got dressed and went to his desk and opened his computer. He signed his password in and he was in Google. He then signed in his chat account and talked with his friends. 

_King_DROWNED_: Hello Viewers.

_Viewers_01_: Hi.

_King_DROWNED_: How are you?

_Viewers_01_: Good. Just helping my dad get ready for Halloween. :)

Ben looked at the message and sighed.

_King_DROWNED_: At least you have a dad to be with...

_Viewers_01_: I'm sorry?

Ben sighed again and thought about what he should type next. "Maybe I should type my catchphrase? No. They might freak out and know who I'm really am." Ben said to himself. He thought for a bit longer before typing again.

_King_DROWNED_: It's okay. My dad was an ass-hole anyways. Doesn't bug me much anymore. ;)

In the screen, Ben seemed a happy teen who lives with a new family, but in truth he's just a sad kid who died from the hands of the father he grew to hate.  
Just before he typed something else, a message from Google Chat room popped up on the screen's side. In a flash, Ben opened the chat room in a new tab and talked to RAVEN DOUGLAS.

RAVEN DOUGLAS: Good morning. :)

BEN DROWNED: Good morning~ ;)

RAVEN DOUGLAS: What's up?

BEN DROWNED: The sky.

RAVEN DOUGLAS: XD Nice! *laughs*

Ben smiled to himself. He and Raven had been hanging out for a while now, maybe about three weeks, and they became close friends right away. Sure, they argue here and there, but they never really hurt each other or mean the words they say. He likes hanging out with her really. She's different than who he used to see and talk to, she actually cares for him. During the first week since they met, he... grew to like her... than he should have.

BEN DROWNED: Hey... Uh...

RAVEN DOUGLAS: Yes? 

Ben blushed. "Don't back down. Just do it!" He said to himself before typing on the chat room again.

BEN DROWNED: I was thinking if... You would... I-If you don't mind...

RAVEN DOUGLAS: Yes?

Ben face went fully red and he shut his eyes as he typed before smacking his head down.  
"I. Can't. Do it." He groaned. He then sighed and erase what he put in the box and re-type something else.

BEN DROWNED: Would you like to go to a book store that just opened with me? They have a whole manga section.

Ben flop off his chair and screamed in a near by shirt laying around the floor. "I can't believe I asked her..." He groaned, almost quite happy. The screen beeped, making Ben turn around and look at the chat room box on Raven's side.

RAVEN DOUGLAS: Sure. I love hanging out with you and friends.

Ben smiled/frowned slightly at her answer. "Ben! Breakfast time! Let's go!!!!" Sally yelled from downstairs. "Coming!" Ben yelled back. He typed a good bye quickly before closing his computer and walking downstairs to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's life was pretty rough as a child, but his life changed after he drowned and joined the Creepypastas. They are like a family, a giant, loud, insane... Wako of a family.... Ben loves them to every last bit of his now dead heart.

Ben ate his stacks of waffles quickly before jugging down his glass of juice and running out. Jeff looked at him. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" He asked. Ben stood still and thought. 'Can't tell him I'm seeing Raven. He'll never let me hear the end of it.' He thought.   
Ben turned around and grinned.   
"You gonna she 'her' again, are you?" Jeff said with a smirk. Ben groaned but nodded yes. Jeff chuckled and got off his chair.  
"Aww~ I think it's cute you're seeing your gal." He said in a cutie voice. Ben side smack him in the arm.  
"Shut up. She isn't my girl." Ben said. 'Not yet, that is.' He thought with a smile. 

Ben appeared near Raven's bed room window. He smiled as he saw her dancing around from a Ke$ha song.   
"It's going down. I'm yelling "TIMBER!" You better move, you better dance. Let's make a night you won't remember, I'll be the one you'll won't forget." She sang.   
Ben chuckled at her dancing.   
Raven stopped when she saw him finally. "Not a word about this to anyone or you'll be sorry or dead. Not. A. Word." She said with a hint of a growl in her voice. 

Ben laughed and got inside and sat on Raven's bed.  
"What are you doing here anyways?" She asked with a sigh. Ben chuckled and leaned on one of her bed pillows. "Just wanna see you~" He said with a stupid grin.   
Raven rolled her brown orbs at him and giggled. Ben loved her giggle, it makes him happy seeing her happy.

They hanged out for a bit before heading out to Raven's school.   
Ben waited outside like he always do, waiting for Raven to be done with her classes.


End file.
